Ally's T or D with Inuyasha
by LuvablKitsune270
Summary: Hi all this is my first fic but anywho me and my friend play T or D with inuyasha gang......man i suck at summarys


Disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha never will starts crying waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sniff sniff   
  
Kittykat22: I am sooooo bored.starts bouncing off the wallshahahahahahahaahaa  
  
Tinyfox33: How much sugar did you have today?  
  
Kittykat: hahahahaha ummm...deep in thought about 49 chocolate bars,290 bags of tootsie rolls,lolliepops,and 84 cans of whipped cream...there is more but I forgot after whipped cream...  
  
Tinyfox33:I have an idea...lets play truth or dare with some friends of mine...  
  
Tinyfox33:snaps fingersinuyasha cast appears  
  
Kittykat and Tinyfox: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: fall backward in suprise  
  
Kittykat and Tinyfox: laugh and giggle  
  
Kittykat22:hi i'm kittykat call me Taylor.  
  
Taylor: or else...  
  
Everyone: exept Taylor: gulp in scaredness  
  
Tinyfox33: call me ally  
  
Ally: lets play truth orrrrrr...taylor say it....  
  
Taylor:......................................oh............................. ........OH! YA!!....DARE!!!!!  
  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
  
Inuyasha: where the hell are we?!?  
  
Ally: no swearing is allowed in my house...unless my mom is pissed...  
  
Everyone: stares at Ally  
  
Ally: What...oh...hahahasweatdrop  
  
Ally: kagome just sit him...  
  
Kagome: sit boy oO  
  
boooooooooom  
  
Inuyasha: ow...twitch twitch Xx  
  
Ally: lets see whos hear...Inuyasha Kagome Shippo Sango Miroku Kikyo Sesshoumaru Rin Jaken Kouga Kagera Kanna and Naraku.  
  
Naraku: why was i last...  
  
Ally: cause i hate u...  
  
Taylor: EVERYONE SHUTUP LETS GET ON WITH THE GAME!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: does as she says  
  
Ally: me first...  
  
Taylor: why u  
  
Ally: my fanfic  
  
Taylor: oooooooooooooooooooo good point.  
  
Ally: Kagome truth or dare  
  
Kagome: um...truth  
  
Ally: Is it true you love Inuyasha and he has no clue???  
  
Kagome: YES IT IS TRUE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I omg........faints  
  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru truth or dare  
  
Sesshoumaru: Dare I'm not scared of a woman  
  
Kagome:I dare u to go outside butt naked and scream look at me i'm a hoe 50 times  
  
Sesshoumaru: I have to do what now!!! Oo  
  
Everyone: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Ally: you have to do it....  
  
Sesshoumaru: no i do not  
  
Taylor brings out a ginormous GURL eating tiger who is stareing at Rin  
  
Sesshoumaru: ok  
  
Ally: change in the bathroom  
  
Sesshoumaru goes outside and screams I'm a hoe 50 times  
  
Kagura: He's soooo sexy  
  
Woman: Hey there sexy  
  
Kagura: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...thats my man  
  
sesshoumaru: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa being chased by a mob of women  
  
Mob including kagura: He's mine!!!  
  
Everyone exept Kagura and Sesshoumaru: sweatdropOo  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will never do that again that was really really scary...  
  
Ally: your turn...fluffy  
  
Sesshoumaru:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Kouga truth or dare  
  
Kouga: Dare  
  
Sesshoumaru: I dare u to Make out with kagome for 1 hour  
  
Kouga: is that all  
  
Sesshoumaru: make it 2 then  
  
Kouga: SCORE!!! in your face dog turd!!!(  
  
inuyasha: DAMN u kouga  
  
Kagome: Sit boy  
  
boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom  
  
Inuyasha: fainted  
  
Kagome: lets get this over with  
  
Kouga:YES!!!!  
  
Kouga grabs Kagome and makes out with her  
  
2 hours later kagome trys to pull away Kouga holds her tight  
  
Kagome: Kouga let me go or I'll purify you  
  
Kouga drops kagome  
  
Kouga: yes its my turn Ally truth or dare  
  
Ally: dare  
  
Kouga: I dare you and Taylor to smother yourselve in canned cheese  
  
Ally and Taylor: WHAT!!!! Oo  
  
Taylor: I refuse!!!  
  
Ally: u can't  
  
Taylor: what will u do  
  
Ally: ok Taylortot,Angelbutt, taytay, or kittykat22  
  
Taylor: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the names burn aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'll do it  
  
Ally/Taylor:smothering themselves in cheeseyummy cheese  
  
Ally/Taylor: our turn yay  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Cliffie muahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Anywho please review haha no flames yet...  
  
I forgot to say what we look like hahaha don't kill me plz dodges a chair tell u in next chappie ack gets hit by a chair ow...doctor plz.....help.... 


End file.
